Please (don't let it be over)
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Loki y Steve tienen su última discusión. Bucky y Sharon se sentarán a hablar de su final. Thor va a querer golpear a alguien muy fuerte. Y Tony tendrá su puerta abierta, para cuando llegue el momento necesario. Parte cinco de mi serie "It used to be love (love that has gone cold)"


Bucky y Sharon estaban sentados el uno frente al otro en una cafetería discreta. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta y la prensa había estado acosando todo el tiempo a Steve y Bucky, poniéndolos de la peor manera. Tony, Sharon y Loki habían filtrado los videos una hora después de la fiesta, al igual que las fotos, haciéndolos de dominio público y generando un gran escándalo. SHIELD había tenido que intervenir cuando los periodistas empezaron a acosar la asociación, intentando conseguir una entrevista o foto de alguno de los agentes. Por el contrario, Loki y Sharon aparecieron en varios programas de televisión, dando entrevistas que rompían el corazón y derramando falsas lágrimas cada vez que contaban sus historias. Decir que habían destruido la reputación de Steve y Bucky era poco, SHIELD tuvo que tomar al final la decisión de darles vacaciones forzadas y ponerles departamentos seguros para evitar el acoso.

Ahora ellos se encontraban ahí.

-Consiguieron lo que querían, entonces-dijo el castaño, mirando a la rubia fijamente.

-Bueno, pasamos muchos meses planeándolo, cariño-replicó ella, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿No era más fácil confrontarnos directamente?

-James, James, James...-dijo la rubia, con un gesto de decepción-¿Por qué lo hicimos? ¿Lo más fácil?-su rostro se enfrío y sus ojos azules se volvieron de hielo-Nosotros no queríamos fácil, queríamos venganza de los dos bastardos que pasaron bastante tiempo viéndonos la cara de idiotas. ¿Por qué mejor no me dices cuánto tiempo llevas durmiendo con Rogers?-Bucky se tensó.

-No voy a hablarte de Steve, esto no es una broma, Sharon.

-¿Me ves riéndome, cariño?-espetó Sharon, con una sonrisa ladeada-Todo esto se generó porque ustedes fueron lo suficientemente idiotas y confiados como para pensar que nosotros nunca nos enteraríamos, como para creer que podían mantener este juego y no pagar las consecuencias.

-¿Y esta es su venganza? ¿Poner en riesgo nuestro trabajo y seguridad?

-James ¿es que no lo entiendes?-dijo Sharon, reclinándose en su silla y soltando una risa fría-¡Los hemos destruído! Queríamos acabar hasta con lo más mínimo de ustedes y lo hemos logrado. Todo el mundo lo sabe, nuestros amigos, nuestros compañeros, absolutamente todos saben la basura que son y nosotros hemos salido victoriosos-Sharon se levantó, mirándolo intensamente-Te quería, James, y tú solo me traicionaste. Ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar-Sharon se giró para marcharse pero Bucky cogió su brazo.

-Solo respóndeme algo-dijo él y ella alzó una ceja-¿Te acostaste con Wilson?-Sharon soltó una risita mientras se zafaba de su agarre y lo miraba con satisfacción.

-Más de una vez-respondió y se marchó. Bucky apretó los puños y lanzó la taza de café contra la pared, alarmando a varias personas.

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-preguntó Loki, levantándose de su silla de golpe. Steve entró en su oficina y cerró la puerta tras él.

-No has sacado los privilegios de mis tarjetas de entrada-respondió el rubio y Loki se maldijo a sí mismo.

-No pensé que tendrías el descaro de presentarte aquí.

-Loki, tenemos que hablar-dijo Steve con seriedad.

-¿Hablar? Ya no hay nada que decir entre nosotros.

-Hay mucho qué decir, Loki-replicó el rubio, mirándolo fijamente- Ha pasado casi un mes ¿Cuándo hablaremos?

-Mira, Rogers, el único momento en el que hablaremos, será cuándo estemos sentados frente a frente con nuestros abogados al lado y tú estés firmando los papeles de divorcio-Steve se quedó rígido y lo miró con ojos ensanchados.

-¿Di-divorcio?-musitó y Loki sonrió con frialdad.

-¿Pensaste que iba a quedarme a tu lado después de lo que hiciste?-se rio con sequedad, sus ojos luciendo furiosos-Me traicionaste, ambos lo hicieron, se aprovecharon de nuestro amor, nos lastimaron y jugaron con nosotros, tratándonos como idiotas-Loki salió de detrás del escritorio y se movió hasta estar frente a él, cogió su corbata y empezó a jugar con ella, alzando la mirada para clavarla directo en los ojos azules-Dime, Steve ¿te lo jodiste en nuestra casa?-el rubio se tensó-¿lo follaste en nuestra mesa como me follaste a mí cuando recién la compramos? ¿Lo cogiste en la cocina mientras preparaba su café y te lo follaste en la encimera igual que a mí después de nuestro primer día ahí? ¿Le susurraste palabras de amor mientras te lo follabas en nuestra cama como me lo hiciste a mí cada noche?-Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, impidiendo la salida de sus lágrimas-¿Por qué no me respondes? Es eso lo que hiciste ¿verdad? Y justo cuándo pensé que no podías caer más bajo... ¿Esa es tu técnica, Rogers? Me pregunto con cuántos habrás hecho lo mismo-Steve abrió los ojos de golpe y lo sostuvo de los brazos.

-No me he acostado con nadie más.

-... nadie más aparte de James, claro-

-Si ya pensabas hacer esto, si ya sabías la... verdad ¿Por qué hiciste el amor conmigo la noche antes de la fiesta?-Loki se tensó, soltando la corbata de golpe e intentando soltarse de su agarre pero Steve no lo soltó, lo cogió más fuerte sin llegar a dañarlo y lo pegó a su pecho-Respóndeme.

-No tengo por qué decirte nada-espetó el moreno-¡Ya suéltame!

-No-respondió Steve con fuerza y Loki alzó la mirada, quedándose atrapado en los ojos azules-Sé que todavía me amas, lo sentí esa noche en la manera desesperada que te aferrabas a mí, en la forma que tus labios decían las palabras que no podías decir, en ese gesto amoroso de arroparnos para dormir, abrazados el uno al otro-Loki estaba perdido, no podía apartar la mirada-Lo sé porque yo también lo sentí, aquí dentro de mi pecho pude sentir la misma desesperación y el mismo miedo que tenías tú, porque yo también tengo terror a perderte, porque, a pesar de la estúpidez que hice, te amo tanto que no sé que haría si no te tuviera-Loki sintió que las lágrimas se caían de sus ojos, Steve acarició su rostro con ternura, limpiándolas-¿Cómo vamos a vivir sin la seguridad que nos damos? ¿Cómo es posible seguir si aún nos amamos tanto? Porque sé que me amas, Loki, no importa cuánto lo niegues, puedo sentirlo en la forma que te estremeces cuándo te toco y por las lágrimas que no puedes contener-lágrimas también empezaron a caer de los ojos de Steve y éste apoyó su frente con la del moreno, nunca apartando su mirada-Estaré muerto en vida sin tí, nada tendrá sentido, soy un imbécil, un idiota y merezco morir pero... por favor... no me dejes-Loki se mordió el labio para no sollozar, cerrando los ojos y dejando por un momento que la presencia de su esposo lo consolara, dejándose perder por un momento en la seguridad que esos brazos le traían, la sensación de estar en su hogar. Fue entonces que notó que ya no lo sentía. Que cuándo terminó con su venganza y los descubrió delante de todo el mundo, Steve dejó de ser su casa, ese lugar que sabía lo cuidaría de todo daño.

-No se puede retroceder el tiempo, Steve-dijo Loki, alejándose temblorosamente hacia atrás, el rubio lo miró, con el rostro húmedo.

-Loki...

-Te dí mi amor, mi vida, mi confianza... Creí que lo había perdido todo el día que me enteré que mi familia no era realmente mía, pensé que jamás podría vivir un dolor tan intenso como ese, pensé que jamás volvería a confiar en otra persona de nuevo... Pero entonces tú llegaste... con tu hermosa sonrisa y tus ojos sinceros... no pude evitarlo-Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios-Me heriste en lo más profundo, Steve, me arrancaste de mi protección y me lanzaste al mundo sin tí. Cuando nos casamos pensé que nunca podría ser más feliz, que eras la persona perfecta y que nunca habriá dolor a tu lado.

-Loki...-dijo el rubio temblorosamente, intentando acercarse a él pero Loki retrocedió cada paso que él dio.

-¡Te dí mi amor y lo destrozaste!-le gritó-¡Les dí mi confianza como un idiota y solo me clavaron un cuchillo en la espalda!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Jamás viviré lo suficiente como para resarcirlo! Pero, por favor, no me alejes de tu lado, Loki, moriré sin tí-dijo Steve y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, implorándole con la mirada-Te amo más que a mi vida y no me queda nada sin tí, por favor, no me dejes.

-¿Por qué mejor no vas a buscar a James? Estoy seguro que debe estarte esperando con la puerta y las piernas abiertas-dijo con crueldad y le dio la espalda.

-¡No!-Loki sintió los brazos de su esposo envolverlo por atrás luchó por safarze de su agarre.

-¡Basta! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡Por que tú tienes que entender que, a pesar de lo que hice, te amo más que a nada en este mundo!

-¡Me engañaste con tu amigo!-gritó Loki, aún luchando contra él.

-¡Y viviré toda mi vida para lamentarlo! Pero no puedo sin tí, amor...-Loki se estremeció y los sollozos salieron de sus labios sin poder contenerlos.

-Detente...-susurró débilmente.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo...-musitó Steve en su oído, su voz rota y angustiada.

-Basta, por favor...-Steve lo giró hacia él, apoyándolo en su pecho, mirando fijamente sus ojos verdes luego se inclinó ligeramente, sus labios a escasos centímetros, Loki no iba a poder evitarlo... no sabía si quería hacerlo tampoco... Se estremeció y Steve estuvo a punto de eliminar esa distancia cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y ambos se separaron de un salto. Tony estaba ahí, su respiración agitada como si hubiera venido corriendo y sus ojos furiosos fijos en el rubio.

-Jarvis me dijo que él estaba aquí-dijo ante la mirada sorprendida de Loki-¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Rogers?-preguntó con los dientes apretados.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a tí, Stark-replicó el rubio, con el mismo tono.

-Lárgate de mi edificio, no eres bienvenido aquí.

-Vine a hablar con mi esposo.

-Oh, a buena hora que recuerdas que él es tu esposo ¿no?-replicó el castaño, Steve lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Basta ustedes dos-dijo Loki firmeza, su rostro ya no tenía rastros de lágrimas pero sus ojos estaban enrojecidos-Vete, Steve, no tenemos nada de qué más hablar.

-Loki...-dijo Steve, con el rostro angustiado pero el momento había pasado, Loki había recuperado sus sentidos y solo pudo encontrar frialdad en los ojos verdes.

-Nos volveremos a ver en la firma del divorcio, no tengo nada más que decirte-respondió, dándole la espalda. Tony tenía una sonrisa sarcástica mientras se acercaba a Loki.

-Adiós, Rogers-musitó mientras uno de sus brazos se colocaba en la cintura de Loki y este lo miraba de lado, sin decir nada. Steve lo fulminó con la mirada y caminó hacia él, tirando su puño hacia atrás y estrellándolo en su rostro.

-¡Steve!-gritó Loki, cogiendo a Tony para que no se cayera.

-Mal movimiento, Rogers-dijo el castaño y se lanzó contra él.

-¡Tony, no!

-No toques a mi esposo, maldito bastardo-decía el rubio, golpeando el rostro de Tony. El castaño movió sus piernas, haciéndolo caer y lo golpeó sólidamente en la cara, girándosela.

-He hecho más que tocarlo, Rogers-provocó, Steve creyó que estaba viendo todo rojo y se lanzó a golpearlo más fuerte pero Tony también sabía defenderse. De repente, brazos los separaban, Clint y Bruce habían cogido a Tony mientras que Loki y Natasha impedían que Steve volviera a lanzarse hacia el castaño.

-Tienes que irte ahora, Steve-dijo Loki con firmeza.

-Loki...

-¡Ahora!-el rubio lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de salir de la oficina a paso rápido.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo Steve aquí?-preguntó Natasha.

-Vino a rogar como un perro, qué más-dijo Tony, limpiándose la sangre de la boca.

-¿Podrían dejarme solo, por favor?-pidió Loki, dándole la espalda a todos mientras fingía ordenar unos papeles en su escritorio. Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y decidieron respetar su pedido, saliendo silenciosamente.

-Loki ¿estás bien?-preguntó Tony, acercándose a él.

-Lo estoy, Tony, solo necesito un momento-replicó sin mirarlo.

-¿Seguro?

-¡Ya te dije que sí!-espetó con fuerza, Tony lo miró sorprendido pero luego asintió y se movió hacia la puerta-Tony.

-¿Sí?-preguntó el castaño, girándose a mirarlo, Loki lo miró de soslayo, desviando su mirada rápidamente.

-Gracias-Tony asintió lentamente y salió.

* * *

-Lo que Rogers necesita es un buen golpe en su rostro-dijo Thor, Jane puso su mano sobre la de él, intentando calmarlo.

-Hey, yo le dí algunos-dijo Tony, con una bolsa de hielo sobre su ojo.

-¿Mi hermano está bien?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Creo que Loki necesita unos momentos para sí mismo, no pude ver mucho en la pantalla que me mostró Jarvis pero parece que estaban discutiendo fuerte.

-¿No deberíamos ir a verlo?-tanto Tony como Thor negaron con la cabeza.

-Loki necesita su espacio en estos momentos, odia que lo encuentren sentimental-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Sharon, Sam?-preguntó Jane, girándose hacia el hombre.

-Se ha encerrado en sí misma-contestó con un suspiro-, no ha querido salir de la casa, solo salió una vez y fue para hablar con Barnes.

-¿Qué pasó ahí?-preguntó Tony, haciendo un gesto de dolor por su labio partido.

-No estoy seguro... ella parecía muy molesta cuando llegó, dijo que no quería ver a nadie y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Creo que solo necesitamos darles espacio-dijo Jane-ellos necesitan pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido. Digo... han estado tan concentrados en vengarse, tan concentrados en su furia que no han tenido tiempo para realmente procesar lo sucedido, lo que han perdido...

-¿Perdido?-bufó Tony-Se deshicieron de dos idiotas traidores.

-Es mucho más que eso, Tony-replicó Jane, con ojos amables-Ellos han perdido su seguridad, las personas que amaban y que prometieron protegerlos. Han perdido más de lo que nadie puede ver y no va a ser fácil superarlo. Van a necesitar paciencia-Tony desvió su mirada y Sam fijó la suya en sus manos, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Tony estaba sentado en su cama, viendo una película de los 80 mientras evitaba moverse demasiado, el dolor de la pelea recién llegando ahora. Unos pequeños toques en su puerta lo sorprendieron, se levantó de su cama haciendo un pequeño gesto de dolor y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio a Loki.

-Jarvis me dejó entrar-musitó el moreno, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tony, aún sorprendido. Loki asintió, jugando con sus manos.

-Yo... ¿Puedo... puedo quedarme aquí?-Tony lo miró fijamente y se hizo a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Ambos se quitaron la ropa en silencio, Tony apagó todo y se metió en cama, Loki se quedó un momento parado al borde, repentinamente inseguro. Tony lo miró y movió la colcha hacia un costado, en una clara invitación. Loki se echó a su lado, dándole la espalda y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando Tony lo abrazó por detrás.

Si Loki lloró esa noche en sus brazos, pues... Tony no iba a decirlo.

* * *

Todavía faltan unos cuántos one-shots más. Lo que sucede después de la venganza, los sentimientos de los protagonistas y todo eso.


End file.
